Children of Darkness
by Rosalyn-Diggory
Summary: Hermione's curiosity has led her into another precarious situation... although this time it will shake the foundations of the Wizarding world. Darkness, deception, and danger surround her as she discovers a web of lies that involve some of the most powerful people in the wizarding world... which side will she choose?
1. The Book

The giant clock tower struck the hour, three deep chimes ringing out across the grounds and up into the library. A solitary brunette witch looked up from her book as the clock bellowed the three o'clock hour. Yawning softly, she began to close the book when the top of the next page caught her eye. _Family Lineage of Supposed Muggleborns_.

Curiosity got the better of the young witch and she opened the book again, reading the directions at the top of the page. A small frown creased her brow as she took a letter opener from her small bag, pricking her thumb. Three drops of blood fell onto the mostly blank parchment and dissolved into the page. The directions at the top faded and the paper ever so slowly turned pink.

"T-that's….. impossible…" she muttered to no one in particular as she stood, closing the book with a snap and grabbing her bag from the table. Book and bag in hand, the third year Gryffindor took the all too familiar path to the Hospital Wing, opening the creaking doors to be met by Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape in deep discussion. Waiting patiently for the professor and healer to finish talking, the girl sat on a bed, gripping the book tightly. It took several minutes before the professor turned to her, sneering. He stood still, his business in the hospital wing clearly not done, while Madam Pomphrey came over.

"What is it dear? You look healthy to me." The girl handed the book to the medi witch, letting it fall open to the now deep-red page with spindling writing on it. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Hermione Granger looked at the two adults before her.

"That page is sealed with my blood and says I'm adopted. I want to verify the results." The sallow professor arched an eyebrow and Madam Pomphrey paled as she read the page.

"S-Severus….. take her to the forest, now. I'll go get the boy. We were right. All these years, we've been right!" The potions professor's eyes widened and skimming the book page, turned to Hermione.

"Come, Miss Granger. There's little time, and you must be kept safe." Without another word, he set the book alight despite Hermione's protests and dragged her outside of the wards of the castle, down the stairs, and all the way down to the edge of the forbidden forest. "I know you have many questions, Miss Granger, and I assure you they will be answered. For now, satisfy yourself with the knowledge that you have a twin brother, and that you both are the Dark Lord's children."

Hermione's rational mind screeched to a halt as Professor Snape spoke. Mechanically, she began to shake her head, slowly at first, then faster as she began to hyperventilate. The potions professor grabbed her shoulders, fixing her with a glare. Hermione stilled, her expression one of a rabbit confronted by a wolf, and she seemed to barely breath.

"Miss Granger, calm yourself. You know the beginnings of occlumency—I've seen the book in your bag, foolish girl, don't give me that look—use it to clear your mind." He conjured a chair and pushed her into it gently. "Sit, calm yourself. When Madam Pomphrey arrives we'll be leaving and you'll need all your wits." The thirteen-year-old girl nodded, knowing her professor was right and she began to clear her mind, organizing her thoughts in the same way one organizes a filing cabinet.

Several minutes passed and she found herself to be eerily calm. Without warning, the professor's head snapped up. Hermione followed his line of sight to see Madam Pomphrey and a raven-haired teen arriving. Before Hermione had time to identify the boy, Professor Snape grabbed her arm and she experienced the awful sensation she knew was apparition. Landing on a couch, the sallow man then took off, barking an order to stay put over his shoulder as the door slammed behind him. After finding her bearings, the winded witch's curiosity got the better of her once again and she turned to find out who her brother was. Her heart leapt as she found herself staring into the killing curse green eyes of a boy she knew all too well.

"Harry…."

 **a/n: hey guys, I only just realized my first chapter didn't format when I posted it, sorry about that! I've fixed it. I wanted to also let everyone know, whether you like my story or not to PLEASE leave a review. If you hate the story, PM me with why or what I've done wrong. I've been writing on and off for about 5 years but I'm still not great. I'm always looking to improve and sometimes I just can't see it. The author 5 Minutes 2 Midnight is my roommate (weird how I found another writer by chance, huh?) and occasional beta, but she's not ~really~ in the fandom so she misses a LOT of my mistakes, writing them off as fandom things. Don't be shy to PM or review me with what I'm doing wrong. Thanks much!  
** Oh and before I forget, Disclaimer! **I do not own any of the characters, places, and themes your recognize in this story. All credit goes to J.K Rowling, I'm just misusing and abusing her characters! ;) Have a sunshiny day~**


	2. The Reveal

"Hermione, please tell me there's a perfectly logical explanation of why I've just been kidnapped from the school in my pajamas?" the still half-asleep teen asked, yawning quietly. Hermione hesitated, a sheepish blush colouring her cheeks and she shook her head.

"It's not logical, Harry. Not yet. An explanation, yes, but not one you'll like." Harry motioned for her to continue and she took a breath before beginning. "I snuck into the library again—I couldn't sleep, too excited for the exam results I suppose—and I found a book… it had a way to test a muggle born's family history…" Harry groaned, as pieces haphazardly snapped together in his head.

"And that's where we are, your magical relative's house. But why am I here?" Hermione took a breath, but, before she could answer, they both began to glow a subtle rose colour. After several seconds, the light became blinding and dissipated quickly. A heavy weight settled on Hermione and Harry's wrists. Hermione studied hers first, her brow contracting.

"It looks like the wristbands babies are given in hospitals…. with their name and parents…." She looked closer, paling slowly at the beautifully engraved cursive on the band.

 **Hermione Lyra Riddle**

 **Tom Riddle Jr** **.** **& Jasmine Baudelaire**

Harry's eyes roved over Hermione's bracelet, eyes widening, and he looked to his own, paling violently and starting to shake as he refused to believe what he read.

 **Harrison Orion Riddle**

 **Tom Riddle Jr** **.** **& Jasmine Baudelaire**

Hermione and Harry looked to each other, identical expressions of shock on their faces. Hermione looked away first, putting her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she stood and began to pace.

"Why? Harry, why were we taken away?" Harry frowned, shaking his head. Standing, he began to pace as well, at a slower pace than Hermione.

"I've always been told I was a Potter—Hermione I've passed the Potter Ancestral vault and it called to me. How can I be…. _H_ _is_ son? He killed the people I thought were my parents…" Hermione shook her head but before she could answer, a new voice spoke, causing the teenagers to jump.

"You are mistaken. In fact, I never went to Godric's Hollow. The girl, Lily—a genius witch, I might add—, was working on a charms experiment. It blew up, killing her and her husband much as the killing curse does and it scarred you." Before them stood Tom Riddle, looking very much human. Beside him stood Severus Snape and a beautiful black haired witch they assumed was Jasmine Baudelaire. Slowly slipping their wands out, Hermione and Harry moved closer together and whispered to each other quietly.

"Your mother was working on her Charms mastery, Harry, it says so in the yearbook for her graduation."

Harry nodded once, sighing. He seemed to struggle for words for a moment, "But Mione, this is Voldemort we're talking about, how do we know this isn't a trick? We're not in a good position…" Before Hermione could answer, Tom began to chuckle.

"Wands out and trying to come up with an explanation, or better yet, an escape plan. My, you two really are our children." He smiled fondly, which looked slightly out of place with the red tinge to his eyes. Jasmine moved forward, taking out her wand and she set it on the floor before the teenagers, her hands up in the sign of peace.

"Hermione, child, you're the one that found the heritage book. You saw the colour the page turned. Deep red is three-quarters blood, full magic. You know that, child. Give us permission to have the Gringotts goblins come and test your magic—you were stolen from us, you could have blocks and charms everywhere for all we know." Hermione hesitated before her curiosity got the better of her and she nodded once. Harry sighed and nodded once as well thouch wariness lurked in his eyes. After all, being the son of a mass murderer couldn't be worse than the Dursleys, right?

The two teens sat together on one couch while the adults all put their wands on the table next to them before sitting in various armchairs. Three goblins soon appeared, bowing to Tom and Jasmine before turning to the children.

"Miss and Sir, we've been summoned to verify your heritage while our healers give you a clean bill of health. If you please, sit on opposite ends of the couch." Harry gave Hermione's arm a squeeze and slide toward the end of the couch, relaxing his grip on his wand slightly.

Two identically dressed goblins approached Harry and Hermione, each taking out a small athame. Chanting in unison in their native tongue, they put the teens in a trance as the goblin magic roved over their minds and bodies, ensuring they were healthy. As the teens slowly came out of their temporary trance, they found four goblins ranting in their native tongue, while the adults looked worried. In his hands, one of the goblins had two sheets of paper. Copying them, the goblins then distributed what seemed to be the results to the adults as well as the teenagers.

"Ladies first. Miss Riddle, you have a clean bill of health, besides the blocks. You have memory, ability, and appearance blocks, as well as having had your core bound. These are all serious in their own ways, but we'll come back to whether you'd like them off or not later. The only other anomaly we found was that you seem to be a year older than your brother….?" Hermione nodded, her parents looking surprised. Carefully, Hermione pulled out her time turner, the goblins making an understanding noise. She winked at Harry and offered an explanation.

"Nicked it back from McGonagall's office earlier this year. I figured I might like to use it over the summer. The permit allows me to use it until I turn seventeen." Harry chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I really do think I've been a bad influence on you. Next you'll be telling me you stole my cloak…" Hermione's sheepish smile made Harry groan. As he went to retort, the goblin cleared his throat and his demeanor became more serious.

"Miss Riddle, it also says here that the muggles you were adopted by were, in fact, squibs. You've magically inherited the Hufflepuff line. If you and your guardians so wish, we can speak more about that later." The goblin paused and looked to one of his companions, who cleared his throat and sighed.

"Mister Riddle, I'm afraid you are nowhere near as easy as your sister was. Never have I—or any of us, for that matter—seen such an abused child. You have been mind raped repeatedly by Albus Dumbledore, you have the same blocks as your sister but more powerful. However your physical condition—twelve broken bones is just—"

"Fourteen." The teenagers said in unison, before Harry offered an explanation to the stunned adults, "Basilisk snapped my forearm and the joint in second year. Fawkes healed the breaks perfectly when he cured the venom." Hermione nodded and made a small noise.

"Oh, and don't forget when you had to regrow the bones of that arm before that, I'm sure getting your bones vanished has some sort of lasting effect." The adults simply blinked at the children, a myriad of emotions displayed across their faces. The goblin cleared his throat and continued.

"So, then, fourteen broken bones, vanished bones, numerous scars from what looks like everything from hands to belts to knifes… Honestly child, it's a miracle you're alive at all." Harry blinked, confusion filtering across his face before he looked to Hermione, who simply shrugged. The goblin looked between the adults and the teenagers before he passed the conversation off to another of his colleagues.

"The question now is, do we remove the blocks? Every block has the chance of causing some damage if improperly dismantled, but the core binding…. That is the most dangerous. If we remove that one, the power that flows through you will be astronomical. It can also correct health issues like yours, Mister Riddle. Unfortunately, we can't tell you what abilities you have, your true appearance, or how powerful you are unless these obstacles are taken care of."

The teenagers turned to each other and Harry nodded once, slowly. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged in response. Sighing softly, Hermione nodded as well. The adults looked onto the exchange with curiosity. Tom cleared his throat, one eyebrow raised.

"And what exactly have you two decided? You are our children, after all, I think we deserve to know?" His voice was neutral but held more anxiety than anything else. Hermione cleared her throat and looked between her father and mother.

"We've decided we want the blocks removed. We want to know who we really are, and everything that comes with that. But we also have a lot of questions." This time it was Jasmine that answered.

"And that's understandable. I agree with your decision, have the blocks removed. After you rest, you'll need to go back to the school under glamour charms but this summer we'll explain everything." Harry and Hermione both nodded and turned to the goblins once more. All four of the goblins began to chant, pulling the teens into deeper trances. Two of the goblins faced the teens and dove into their minds, determined to dismantle the blocks quickly.


	3. Through My Eyes

**A/n: hey guys, sorry for the wait! Things have been up and down with life so writing's not my priority right now. I do expect to have another chapter up next week.**

 **To the two reviews who don't like this story, as well as anyone who hates this story and somehow made it three chapters in anyway: tough. I understand these stories aren't for everyone, and I accept that you don't like it. However, there's this little arrow, up on your browser. See that? That gets you away from the stories you don't like. Instead of leaving reviews about the story that are vague and give no constructive criticism, I ask that you either 1) tell me what I did wrong/ why you don't like it, or 2) leave without leaving a response. If you're going to be salty about a story you don't like, go cry in your own beer. Some of us enjoy stories with dark characters, some of us enjoy the 'what ifs' these stories can create that the canon story doesn't.**

 **Please use Constructive Criticism, not useless pouty flames. Thank you much~**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Hermione's Experience**

Hermione found herself in a vast library, shelves lining the walls and making twisting corridors in every direction as far as she could see. One of the goblins appeared in front of her and looked around.

"Impressive, Miss Riddle. Your godfather mentioned you have minor training in occlumency, but this is a master's level of organization… I need you to search your mind for your appearance blocker first. It will take on some sort of reflective appearance." Hermione hesitated, wanting to ask who her godfather is, but decided against it. Focusing on the library around her, she let the request to find a reflective surface flow into her mind gently. The library seemed to shudder before it began to fly passed her. As the movement slowed and stopped, Hermione and the goblin found themselves in front of a large mirrored door.

"Well, this must be it then? Why would it be a door….?" Hermione asked, making the goblin chuckle.

"Observant of you, Miss Riddle. It most likely contains your other blocks. Open the door, then go through so I may smash it. Otherwise, it may lock us both out of your other blocks." Hermione shuddered at the thought and touched the crystalline door knob. Easing it open, she stepped through only to have the door slam behind her. Panic set in as she heard the shattering of glass and the doorway disappeared but for a few holes. The goblin's voice floated through one of the holes, setting her slightly more at ease.

"Miss Riddle, it seems these blocks are designed to be dismantled by one person only. I dismantled this one, my colleagues inform me that your appearance is changing. You still have the ability block, the memory block, and the core. Once you take care of the first two, this wall should dissolve and I can help you take care of the core. Your ability and memory blocks will take on a form that is meaningful to you." Hermione yelled through that she understood, determination shining from her eyes as she turned and plunged deeper into her mind than she had ever been.

After walking for a bit in what seemed to be a dusty hallway, Hermione spotted an obsidian door that oozed danger. Walking up to it, she touched the marble-like surface carefully to find it wasn't solid at all, but more of a gelatinous mess in the shape of a door. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk through the blob, taken aback as it began to dissolve around her. She fell to her knees as faint memories began to dance, taking on the shape of the aurora borealis.

As she watched her oldest memories dance above her, she recognised a much younger Jasmine, Tom, and Snape cooing at her. She saw herself hugging Harry. Tears stung her eyes as she realised just how much had been taken from her, just how real and dangerous this discovery was. Fire burned in her eyes as she stood, pushing forward into the room. In the center of the room was a large tome, her memories reflecting of the glass that encased it. The cover of the book changed occasionally, displaying all her natural born abilities. Without hesitating, Hermione pulled her arm forward and turned, slamming her arm back to smash her elbow into the glass. She hissed as the glass cut her arm, cradling it in her shirt to stem the bleeding. The glass dome cracked and dissolved into powder, the book of her abilities flying open. She strode towards the podium and her eyes widened at what she read.

 _Hermione Lyra Riddle possesses:_

 _Snake Speech_

 _A natural ability with intended healing spells_

 _Metamorphmagus abilities_

 _A natural ability with occlumency_

She was taken from her reading by the sound of the goblin's voice. As she turned, she was relieved to find him standing beside her. He nodded once, turning and heading to the back of the room. As she followed, she noticed a softly glowing door in the far corner, which seemed to be where the goblin was heading. As they stopped outside the door, the goblin took a bracing breath.

"Miss Riddle, this will be, by far, the hardest obstacle. I am trained to do this, and I can promise you it will hurt and overwhelm you. I want you to return to the place in which we entered your mind while I begin the process of letting your core expand." Hermione hesitated, curiosity demanding she ask to stay. Thinking better of it, knowing from her limited readings how intense this process could be, she thanked the goblin and turned, running through the rooms she had come through until she found herself in her main library once again. As she returned to the spot they had entered her mind, Hermione feel to her knees and heard two ear-splitting screams. Before she blacked out, she faintly registered they belonged to her and Harry.

 **Harry's Experience**

As Harry slipped into the trance, he found himself in his dorm at Hogwarts. Frowning in confusion, he looked around the room to find it was too neat, as if only he lived there. A goblin's voice made him jump.

"When we have no experience in occlumency, our minds take the form of the most familiar place to us. You have chosen your dorm room as an entrance point, but I can assure you your entire mind has taken on the form of Hogwarts." Harry nodded, still a little confused and he followed the goblin down the stairs into the deserted common room.

"So…. since I consider myself safest at Hogwarts, my mind's taken on that form?" The goblin nodded. "Which means my blocks would be in places I consider dangerous in Hogwarts, right?" The goblin paused, a toothy grin spreading over his face.

"It was not a possibility I had considered, Mister Riddle, but I believe you to be correct. Let's attempt the appearance blocker first. It takes on the form of a reflective surface—where could that be?"

"Myrtle's Bathroom, first floor. She always floods it, and it's the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets," came the immediate answer. Within seconds, the pair found themselves transported to the doorway in question. The goblin nodded and pushed open the doorway. The room was unnaturally cold, and Harry could see his breath fogging in the room. The faucets had icicles hanging from them, and the floor was covered in a thick layer of ice. Spider webbing cracks covered much of the ice and the goblin chuckled.

"It seems you've damaged the block already—perhaps with the spell that gave you your scar. I don't know what will happen when we shatter the ice, so be ready for anything." Harry nodded and watched in trepidation as the goblin conjured a blunt instrument. As the goblin struck the ice, the room seemed to quake. The ice melted before evaporating and Harry stumbled as he felt his outer self changing. "Relax, Mister Riddle. You will feel more of the effect of these blocks than your sister—yours are more powerful, and as you have no occlumency training, you're more in tune with your body during this process."

Harry nodded, groaning softly as he felt himself growing taller. The goblin led him out of the room, giving him time to recover. As the teen caught his breath, the goblin spoke again.

"There's the appearance block done. We need to take care of the ability and memory blocks now. The ability blocker will take a form that means something to you, something that you think shows your abilities." Harry stood, shaking his head and he thought for a moment.

"Well…. I would say either the quidditch pitch or the flying challenge for the sorcerer's stone... " The goblin motioned for him to elaborate. "First year, Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick created a challenge. There was a specific key you had to catch, while the rest of them chased you." The goblin nodded once.

"I think that one would be our best bet." Harry nodded his acceptance and the duo found themselves down underneath the trap door, where the dried Devil's Snare still sat. They walked down the unlit hallway, the buzzing of the flying keys getting louder as they approached. The goblin seemed to hesitate before pushing open the wooden door, his eyes widening.

"Well, Mister Riddle, it seems one of these keys holds your ability blocker." Harry frowned.

"These keys are so small though—wouldn't an ability block require, I don't know, a bigger representation?" The goblin smiled toothily again.

"Mister Riddle, one of the issues you've experienced is low self-esteem. Until you were eleven, and even after that, you didn't acknowledge or doubted your abilities. That would decrease the mind's idea of the block's size, wouldn't it?" Harry blushed sheepishly and nodded as he began studying the keys. He circled the perimeter of the room, spotting the key he needed. An ebony key with jade wings fluttered near the top of the circular room. Harry grabbed the broom and after several tense minutes, snagged the key. As his fingers closed around the key, it changed into a small book and the rest of the room's keys fell still, dropping to the floor with an alarmingly loud clatter.

Harry navigated the broom back to the ground, his hair slightly windswept. He opened the book his eyes widening slightly as writing began to scrawl itself across the page.

 _Harrison Orion Riddle possesses:_

 _Snake speech_

 _A natural gift with dark-intent spells_

 _Metamorphmagus abilities_

 _Empathetic Outreach abilities._

Harry looked up from the book, blinking a few times as a frown contorted his brow. The goblin gave him a confused glance.

"Was this block really so powerful, it completely blocked all these abilities?" Harry asked. The goblin chuckled, nodding a few times. Harry hummed in thought and looked around him. The goblin cleared his throat.

"That leaves the memory block. This will be someplace that you would store your worst memory." Harry paused for a moment.

"My worst memories… those are at the Dursley's house, I don't know where they'd be stored here…." The goblin cleared his throat.

"You have little occlumency training, this will be a little difficult for you. Close your eyes and gently ask your mind to take you to the location of your worst memories." Harry gulped slightly but nodded. He kicked some of the keys around his feet away and sat down, closing his eyes and slowing his breathing. After a few minutes, Harry managed to put the request out into his mind in the right way. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself sitting outside of the forbidden forest. He stood and the goblin chuckled.

"A dark place for dark memories. I believe we will find your memory block in here." Harry nodded and the two began moving through the forest. As the forest got darker and the silence became more pressing, Harry caught sight of a withered tree in the middle of a wide clearing. He moved forward slowly and watched as the goblin prodded the tree.

"It seems they simply 'killed' your earliest memories, Mister Riddle…. I don't know if we can get them back…." Harry sighed softly, looking down at the withered tree. He sat beside it carefully, stroking one of it's thin, gnarled branches. To his surprise, the tree reacted to his touch, the branch slowly coming back to life. Harry reacted out another hand, placing this one on the base of the tree. Shock filled both the goblin and Harry as the tree slowly began to revive itself.

"W-what… why is it reacting this way to me?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. The goblin shook his head, his eyes wide as the leaves of the trees became early memories, twisting and shuddering as the tree began to grow.

"My best guess, Mister Riddle, is that your natural empathetic abilities are allowing you to restore your memories. It is absolutely incredible….." The goblin chuckled slightly. "Mister Riddle, I suggest you return to the edge of the forest. Memory and core blockers are often in the same place. I will continue forward and find your block. This is dangerous work." Harry nodded, turning and starting back out towards the forest's edge.

As he cleared the forest, Harry felt the power surge through him. As he blacked out from the sheer amount of power, he registered two loud screams. It took all his concentration to realise the screams belonged to him and Hermione.


	4. The Hospital Wing

It was early morning before either teen began to stir. Hermione woke first, groaning as her head began to throb; across the room in a separate bed she spotted Harry who was still fast asleep. The sound of a door opening caught Hermione's attention, and she felt her body tense as she caught sight of the man she now knew to be her father.

"Good morning, Hermione. I see you're awake. Unfortunately, I have to send you and your brother back to Hogwarts with Severus. Pomona is waiting for you, she will excuse you both from any and all activities until the day of the train ride." Hermione groaned softly, shaking her head.

"S-sir… I'm sorry, I just can't call you father yet… won't Harry and I be discovered….?" He shook his head and stepped aside as Snape entered the room. The sallow-skinned professor took a moment before smiling softly.

"All this time, my goddaughter has been under my nose. Hermione, child, I will be placing glamour charms on you and Harry. This summer, we will teach you to control your appearance at will, the both of you. For now, go back to sleep. You and Harry will wake up in the hospital wing." Hermione nodded tiredly, her body and mind still sore from her ordeal. She awoke hours later, the sun dancing through the high hospital wing windows. She felt a subtle pressure on her hand and forced her eyes open slowly. She smiled as she saw Harry's familiar jet black hair; he smiled back at her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Hey, sis. Madam Pomfrey just cleared us both, no lasting effects. We do have to stay here though—she wants to 'monitor' us." Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione made a small noise of acceptance and rolled over, flicking her wrist towards the curtains. The curtains above every bed slammed shut and Hermione paused before she sat up slowly, looking around with wide, curious eyes.

"Harry…. that's new, isn't it?" Harry nodded, his mouth open a little. Harry flicked his wrist towards the curtains, and all, except Hermione's, opened.

"I've been practicing all morning. I got bored waiting for you to wake up. It took me a few tries to ask my magic to cooperate… but I only closed a few of them, not _all_ of them." Hermione laughed a little, thwacking her brother on the arm. Harry chuckled as well, nudging Hermione over so he could lay beside her. They sighed in unison, staring up at the ceiling. After a few minutes, Hermione frowned lightly.

"Harry…. have you…. have you actually accepted it yet? That we're both adopted? That…. we're _his_ children….?" Hermione's voice was quiet, her eyes following the swirling dust particles. Harry reached down and took Hermione's hand, squeezing it gently. He didn't speak for several minutes, prompting Hermione to squeeze his hand gently. Harry sighed softly before shrugging.

"I… I haven't, not really. Honestly, It's better than the Dursley's though. Sna—er—Severus said Tom and Jasmine are getting the Dursleys drawn up on abuse charges. They'll publish it after we go home for summer." Hermione nodded and leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. After a few minutes the doors to the hospital wing opened and the potions professor strode in. Harry and Hermione sat up, watching the man carefully. He pulled up a chair and took a breath.

"Children…. I assume you have some questions?" Hermione nodded and the professor cleared his throat. "I can't answer all of your questions now, but I can answer a few." The professor pulled out his wand and cast a series of privacy and silencing charms. He turned back to the children and cleared his throat again. "The short version of the story is that Lily's son died in his sleep around your first birthdays. Lily sent me a letter, I saw how hard it hit her. The next week, you two were kidnapped, and your mother was wounded as well. Your father and I were away, trying to recruit the giants. When we returned, your mother's memory had been tampered with, everyone else dead, and you two were gone…" the professor paused. "Your father…. he looked after me after finding out I was abused by my muggle father. Suffice to say, he helped me as much as he could, and he became a close friend. I am your godfather, the both of you. It tore us apart to see you both gone, but there were only a few people who could have known of your existence. We…. dealt with the traitor, but still couldn't find you. The next week, Lily came to the Order meeting, happy as could be…. bouncing a boy who looked like her son on her knee." Harry's head found it's way into his hands and Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

"Prof—" the man put a hand up.

"In private, please call me Severus, the both of you." Hermione smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Severus, then…. when we go home this summer…. will we be coming back to Hogwarts as ourselves or in this glamour?" The man hummed in thought.

"You and your brother are cleverer than you both appear, child, always have to be one step ahead. I think you should speak to your father about this, after you settle in. I know I didn't answer all your questions, but I still have exams to grade. Rest, both of you—no more magic, and lay low until the year ends." Hermione nodded and just before Severus left, Harry spoke up.

"Severus…. why have none of our friends come to see us?" the man sighed and cleared his throat.

"They haven't even asked where you are yet. When they do, we'll tell them you're both on bed rest here. On the train home, I want you to sit in the compartment the Slytherins usually occupy. My other godson will cast spells on the compartment for you so you are not bothered. He will join you, then, as well." Harry and Hermione nodded and thanked Severus for coming. As the man left, Madam Pomfrey came out and ordered them into their separate beds, and shortly both teens succumbed to sleep once again.

Several hours later, Harry and Hermione found their relaxing time in the infirmary interrupted by the appearance of Ron and Ginny, accompanied by the twins. Hermione and Harry glanced sideways at each other over their chocolate frog cards collections and took a deep breath, plastering smiles on their faces.

"Harry, mate, are you alright? We've been trying to find you all morning!" Harry smiled a little and chuckled as Ron slapped him on his back. Ginny smiled a little at Hermione and turned to check on Harry as well. Hermione's false smile faltered, and for the first time realized with a jolt how little Ron and Ginny actually paid attention or noticed her. They hadn't even said hello! Fred and George sat on either side of her, throwing one arm each of her shoulders casually.

"Cheer up 'Mione, you know how those two are," Fred said quietly, winking at her cheekily.

"So, what are you in here for?" George said, looking down at the girl. Hermione smiled a little bit and shrugged.

"Last night Harry and I started feeling ill, so we came up here. Madam Pomfrey won't tell us what's wrong, just that she needs to keep us here for a while." Fred and George looked at each other skeptically and shrugged as well. Conversation lulled between them as they watched Ginny and Ron talk animatedly with Harry, who was nodding and asking questions in all the right places. Before Hermione had a chance to speak again, Madam Pomfrey came in and shooed the red heads out. Harry flopped back, his head landing squarely in Hermione's lap and he groaned.

"Is it me, or does it suddenly seem so much different, being friendly with them? It's almost like I feel guilty... tell me again why we decided not to cut ties until after the year ends?" Hermione snorted softly, her hands going through her brother's hair.

"Because you met him first year, he was your first friend, and we have to keep up a pretense? When we come back we'll be sure that we're ourselves, okay?" Hermione teased, and Harry hummed in agreement. Hermione leaned back against the headboard, her hand still combing through Harry's hair.

"Harry… I think…. I think I'll be okay with being his daughter. Probably. Eventually… after all, it makes you my brother, right? It was a shock, and I still don't like him... but I think I can live with being his daughter." Harry's eyes opened and he looked up at Hermione, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah it does. I think I'll get used to the idea sooner than I thought. I mean, it's better than the Dursleys- I have an actual family now, and even if he and Jasmine don't care about us, you're really my sister now. That'll always be enough for me." Harry closed his eyes again and the two teens remained in that position until Madam Pomfrey came in with dinner.

 **A/N: Hello my dears! I'm so so SO sorry about the gap between my posts... My muses ran away, refused to come back, and then started fighting with each other. Currently I have 77 pages written (I had 109, but I deleted all but the first four chapters and rewrote it all. Twice.) And I plan to update up to chapter 10, one chapter every three days. I'm planning fifteen chapters at the moment, so I'm hoping this will give me time to finish chapter 10, and write the next five chapters.**

 **Bonus points if you know who Severus's "other godson" is.**

 **Also, since I know it's coming: I know. I know it's awfully rushed, and I know not everyone is written canonically. Some of it I'm sorry for, some of it I'm not. Once I get the story completed, I'll be going back and editing every chapter, adding additional details and generally making the timeline longer and make more sense. Right now, there's a lot of "Several weeks" and "months later" within the story- I WILL fix this. Eventually.**

 **Also, I have no Beta, so I apologize for grammar and spelling errors. Feel free to let me know!**

 **A final reminder: Flames will be used to warm myself (why is Washington state so flipping cold in the summer?), and have no other use. If you're going to put the effort into reading my story, please give me constructive criticism.**

 **I love you all! You're all special and fantastic!**

 **~Rosalyn**


	5. The First Night at Home

The end of the year came quickly. Harry and Hermione found themselves relieved to be back on the train. After taking their trunks to the cargo compartment, they began pushing their way through the train, up to the first car where the Slytherins usually sat. The compartment was deserted and, shrugging, Harry pulled the door open and ushered Hermione inside. After a few minutes, familiar platinum blond hair announced the arrival of Draco Malfoy. He slid into the compartment and began casting a series of spells before pulling the curtains.

"So, you two are my god-siblings, then?" Hermione's eyes widened and Harry nodded once, a bit stunned. "Well, it could be worse. At least you two are intelligent. Severus taught me the disillusionment spell, so when we reach the platform I'll disillusion you, my elves will get your trunks, and my father will bring you back to our house. Your father is staying with us until Riddle Manor's rebuilt." Harry's brow contracted in concern.

"Rebuilt? What happened? We were there just a few days ago." Draco sighed, shrugging.

"I'm not sure. Father said the Order found the location. Your father has moved into the guest wing at Malfoy Manor and is rebuilding Riddle Manor." Hermione nodded and leaned against Harry's shoulder. "Harry, Hermione, while you're staying with my family, please allow me to make up for everything I've done to you two…." The two exchanged a glance. "You'll both have rooms in the manor, of course, and will have the ability to do whatever you wish, but I'd like to help you catch up in pureblood society and explain a few things you may not understand at first."

Hermione nodded slowly, as did Harry, and the three shared a brief, tense smile before settling into a comfortable silence. Harry stretched out against the bench while Hermione moved to Draco's side as the blond pulled out a book. After a half hour, Hermione felt comfortable (or was it daring?) enough to lay her chin on Draco's shoulder, reading the book over his shoulder. He slowed down slightly, waiting for her to finish the page as well before flipping to the next.

The three took a collective breath as the train stopped several hours later. Draco stood, disillusioning Harry and Hermione and their things. He undid the charms on the compartment and began to move through the quickly emptying train. Draco strode through the crowd and grabbed his mother and father's arms. Lucius turned and nodded slightly to Draco. Two phantom hands gripped his arms and the man cleared his throat.

"Draco, Narcissa, time to go." Lucius turned on the spot, apparating to Malfoy Manor. He relaxed as he heard the pop signalling Narcissa and Draco were behind him. Lucius cancelled the disillusionment and the twins shivered at the feeling of cold tendrils licking down their spines. Lucius smiled softly, cancelling the glamour charms as well.

"Harrison, Hermione, welcome to our home. Are you two hungry?" Harry and Hermione thanked Lucius and nodded. Neither caught the startled glance between Draco and Narcissa as the glamour melted away. Lucius turned and led the other four up the drive and into the grand hall of the manor. He turned left and strode into the dining hall, bowing slightly. Hermione and Harry shared a confused look before understanding dawned on their faces.

Their father and mother sat at the head of the table, sharing a double chair (coughlargethronecough). Hermione felt her face break out in a small, involuntary smile. Harry took her hand and led her to the head of the table where their parents stood to greet them.

"Hermione, Harry," their father greeted. Their mother smiled and leaned forward, pulling them into a hug. Taking a breath, the twins glanced at each other before smiling at their parents.

"Father, Mother, it's great to see you." Hermione said, surprising their parents. Harry leaned forward and hugged their mother again before offering the same greeting. Their parents looked at them bewildered for a moment before smiling and offering them seats across from each other, Hermione on their father's left, Harry on their mother's right.

The Malfoys filed into the other seats after Harry and Hermione were seated and dinner appeared in much the same way as it did at Hogwarts. Tom and Jasmine began to eat, signaling to everyone else it was time to begin as well. As the food platters slowly diminished, as did the bottle of wine, conversation began to pick up. It wasn't until after everyone had finished eating and moved to the parlour that conversation began in earnest.

"Harrison, Hermione, how was your last week of school? I know there was not much to do." Their father asked, the various conversations around the room stopping as their attention turned to the Dark Lord and his children.

"It was…. enlightening, to say the least." Hermione replied carefully. Harry took her hand and elaborated.

"The Weasleys did not even notice our absence until well after lunch the day we returned, and when they did come to visit, the two youngest—Ron and Ginny— almost completely ignored Hermione. The twins asked her a few questions and seemed happy to see us both, but Ron and Ginny…." their father made a small noise on acknowledgement and Harry continued. "Severus also came to see us. He didn't tell us everything, but he told us about why we were kidnapped in the first place." At this, the Dark Lord's eyes seemed to blaze and his magic flared into life, a dark and oppressive weight settled over the room with the impact of a speeding train. Harry automatically flinched away, protecting Hermione while turning his back to his father.

Tom blinked and it dawned on him that Harry's abuse may have gone deeper than it seemed. Jasmine thwacked him on the back of the head, seemingly having the same thought, and moved towards the cowering teen. Hermione shook her head and began rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back. Jasmine paused and moved away at Hermione's signal and watched the interaction with interest.

"Harry, remember what we do, remember how to get through this." Hermione began, her voice gentle. "What does my hair smell like?" The others in the room frowned, exchanging confused looks.

"H-honey…. and vanilla, like always… but… something spicier is there now… Cinnamon maybe?" Harry's voice was quiet, on the verge of timid. Hermione nodded and Harry seemed to relax marginally. Hermione pulled him back to look at her and spoke again.

"And my eyes. What do my eyes look like?" Harry seemed to relax minutely again and stared at her for a few moments.

"Beautiful, really…. a sort of deep sea blue with flecks of silver and amber…. some green too, I think." Hermione smiled lightly and nodded to her brother. She put her hand in both of his.

"And what does my hand feel like?" Hermione asked. The others in the room slowly seemed to realize what was happening, and Tom was surprised to see Harry's body relaxing more steadily now, his voice becoming stronger as he spoke.

"Soft….. it feels smooth and small compared to mine…. and slightly cooler, as well." Hermione smiled again and reached forward, hugging her brother tightly. As she did, Harry hugged her back and realized everyone was watching them.

"Er…. Sorry everyone. That hasn't happened in a long time…." Harry apologised, and Tom shook his head.

"Harrison, it was my fault. I never was upset or angry with you. The fact you were kidnapped still pains me greatly. I didn't mean to scare you in any way." Tom moved towards the couch slowly, sitting down after his children moved to make room for him. Harry looked pointedly at Hermione, his eyes asking for help and Hermione nodded in response.

"You're probably all a little confused by what just happened…" Hermione took a look at the others, who all nodded. "Harry…. Harry gets panic attacks that are pretty bad. I didn't know why at first, I just sat with him. After a while, we stumbled upon the fact that focusing his senses relaxes and calms him more quickly than just sitting with him did… He usually doesn't have them during the later months of the Hogwarts term…" Hermione trailed off, now giving Harry a pointed look. He sighed deeply before clearing his throat.

"I…. er.. Living with the Dursleys wasn't easy. The scars run deep, unfortunately." When

it was clear Harry wasn't saying anymore, the twins moved to a corner of the room with Draco while the adults chatted.

A half hour later, Tom cleared his throat. Draco, Hermione, and Harry looked over from their place at the small table, and the other adults in the room paused to listen to the intimidating man.

"I think it's time for the children to go to bed. We can discuss everything else in the morning." Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Draco motioned for the other two to follow him. After briefly hugging their parents, Harry and Hermione followed Draco up the grand staircase towards the East wing of the manor. As they walked into Draco's room, they heard the shuffle and voices of a large number of people.

"That'll be the meeting." Harry and Hermione tensed, prompting Draco to explain. "Relax. Most nights it's reports on Order movements. The Dark Lord never strikes unless we've been struck against first. They did some heavy damage to Riddle Manor, so I wouldn't be surprised if they retaliated pretty big." Hermione sighed softly.

"But what about our—" Draco cut her off.

"Friends? Need I remind you that they pretty much ignored you, and focused on Harry? Harry, did they even ask anything besides quidditch and when they could spring you?" Harry shook his head. "Look, I know you feel attached to them, the both of you, but ask yourself: Do they really feel the same? Are you just the famous Harry Potter and the brains Hermione Granger to them, or do you actually matter as people?" Hermione paused, her eyes widening slightly as she looked to Harry. As they thought about it, they both realized that not one of the Weasleys, nor anyone at Hogwarts, had ever _really_ asked about their family, their lives, or their interests.

Harry and Hermione conceded the point to Draco and the three talked about who was who in the pureblood realm deep into the night, before an elf popped in and ordered them all into bed.

 **A/N: Hello readers! As promised, here's chapter 5. I hope you all like it.**

 **I know I'm gonna get some heat for Harry's reaction to Tom losing control of his magic. The method Hermione uses to calm him down is based on how I help family members with anxiety and panic disorders calm down. As for how he reacts in the first place: Harry's different now. He was very broody and bottled his emotions up, a large part of this could have been due to the Dursleys' abuse. He's just realized he's free from them, for good. He has a family that loves him. He's far more powerful than he ever thought he would be. It's a lot to take in, not a lot of time to do so. All of that boils down to how I wrote his reaction. He has a people saving thing, hence the curling around Hermione to protect her. He's set off so easily because he allowed himself to trust Tom and here he is, losing his temper in a very powerful, threatening manner.**

 **TL;DR: I know I wrote Harry wonky, deal with it.**

 **Chapter 6 should be up on Friday. Again, I don't have a beta so feel free to lemme know if I missed grammar or spelling. Love you all! Go be fantastic cupcakes!**

 **~Rosalyn**


	6. Life as a Riddle

The beginning of summer flew by in a whir of learning to control their powers, studying etiquette and politics, and beginning to understand their roles in the pureblood realm. Things slowed down when Riddle Manor was finished and they were allowed to return home.

Hermione woke early the first morning back in their ancestral home, determined to keep to the fitness routine Draco had shared with them. She dressed quickly and smiled when she found Harry moving down the hall to her room. Nodding to each other, they headed down the stairs of the manor in silence, then down to the basement where their father had created a gym and track for their use.

The twins started running and what started as a friendly run turned into a competition. After two miles, the twins slowed to a stop, grinning at each other. Hermione summoned a water bottle, tossing it to Harry after she drank.

"Seems we're still on even footing, little bro." Harry gave her a light glare in response before taking a swig of the bottle and calming his breathing.

"Yeah I guess- and you're only older than me because of the time turner." Hermione nodded, grinning.

"Yeah… but I'm still older. Come on, Tuesdays are upperbody training." Hermione meandered to the equipment housed on the inside of the track, Harry following her. It was another hour before the twins emerged from the training room, covered in sweat and sore, but happy. They parted ways after returning to the hallway where they resided and each showered and dressed before meeting up again. Once they were fully awake and cleaned up, they made their way down to the informal dining room where their parents already sat.

"Harry, Hermione, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Tom asked over his newspaper, clearly more awake than Jasmine who sat glaring into her coffee mug. Hermione hugged Tom as Harry did the same to Jasmine and they sat before Hermione answered.

"Yes we did, thank you. What's on the agenda for today?" Tom put his paper down, the food appearing as soon as he'd done so. He scooped some eggs and fruit onto his plate, buttered toast appearing on his plate as well and he thought as he took a bite.

"I suppose I'd like to test you each individually on your skills now you've tapped into your powers. We can't have you seeming too skilled when you return to Hogwarts, it simply won't do to reveal all our cards too early…. Hermione, if you don't mind you can go first, just after breakfast? Harry, in the meantime I know you had mentioned you struggled with the course load for the last three years due to your blocks… why don't you try going through and ensuring you can do every spell in the year one through three texts?" The twins both nodded in acceptance as they also began piling their plates with food, the family eating in relative silence as they relaxed in the presence of each other.

After breakfast was cleared away, Tom stood, beckoning Hermione to follow him. "We'll go to my study. Harry, go down to the gym with your books and your mother, practice the spells. After lunch I'll test you." Harry nodded in agreement and stood as well, leading Jasmine to the gym while Tom led Hermione to his study on the third floor.

Tom pointed Hermione to one of the armchairs strewn around the room, sitting in one across from her. He cleared his throat, leaning forward slightly. He sighed gently, tilting his head.

"I do wish you'd inherited Parseltongue, I'm much more fluent in Serpent than any other of the animal languages. Have you found a particular animal you're better at conversing with than others?" Hermione nodded.

"Cats and Owls seem to generally be easier." Tom nodded a little, leaning back in his

chair.

"What have you learned so far in your summer studies?" Hermione straightened up

almost immediately,

"I learned that the pureblood children have a hierarchy of their own, and that being your

children makes us the highest ranked. I started figuring out how to control my metamorphmagus abilities, though I still have a hard time with rapidly changing my features. Harry and I tried to have conversations in parseltongue, but since I didn't inherit Parseltongue it's a much harder process to learn the language, since for some reason the gene seems to skip the females in the line." Hermione fell silent, realizing she had slipped into lecture mode and Tom nodded, a small smirk on his lips.

"Very well. With your permission, I would like to test your occlumency shields?" Hermione seemed to tense lightly, relaxing as her father spoke again, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Hermione nodded her acceptance and braced her mind, taking a deep breath to center herself.

For the next ten minutes, Tom probed Hermione's defenses, looking for any chink in her armor: an aurora borealis through which only false memories floated, and any attempt to penetrate resulted in a searing pain. Tom eventually gave up, receding from his daughter's mind and nodding in approval.

"Formidable defenses, I'm proud of you. I don't think even Dumbledore could break through those walls, not without physically harming you first." Hermione smiled widely and Tom returned her smile before standing, beckoning her to the middle of the study. For the rest of the hour, Tom put the young witch through test after test, of her healing skills, metamorphmagi abilities, and general spells she should know by now. After a short break for tea and a pepper-up potion, Tom began teaching Hermione to control her magic without a wand.

After an hour of frustration, Hermione managed to complete the first and second year spells using only her magic and her will. Exhausted, she drank another pepper-up potion before following her father downstairs for lunch, where her brother and mother already sat.

After a short lunch, Hermione wandered upstairs to the library for books on the theory of dark arts at the request of her father, while Tom brought Harry into the library. After several hours where he went under much the same tests and training as Hermione, Harry followed their father out of the study and into the dining hall for dinner. After several silent minutes, Tom cleared his throat.

"I'm very impressed with you both. You've both managed to mostly master your innate abilities, but training them wouldn't hurt. I would like the both of you to study twice a week, for about four hours each day, on your abilities as well as your upcoming year. Severus has worked out how you can attend as yourselves, but we first need an explanation as to where the Gryffindor Harry and Hermione have gone…." As Tom trailed off to think, Harry set down his fork slowly, his voice thoughtful.

"I'm… not sure it's really best we reveal ourselves yet, father." After a raised eyebrow, he continued. "Dumbledore almost killed mother last time, not to mention all he did to 'Mione and I. Who's to say he won't just do it again? And not only that, but everyone will let him. They think he's a saint, it won't be easy to shake his supporters." Harry paused, waiting for another cue to continue. Hermione nodded, jumping into the conversation.

"I agree with Harry. If we're going as ourselves, we need some sort of protection that ensures we're more powerful than Dumbledore, or we should go in disguise." Hermione fell silent, going back to eating. After a few more minutes of contemplative silence, Jasmine smiled triumphantly.

"Become Lord Potter and Lady Hufflepuff." Silence met her declaration and she launched into an explanation. "The Potters are a Noble House, if Dumbledore or anyone attacks you it's a one way ticket to Azkaban. And the Hufflepuff line was thought to be lost, but it's a Most Ancient and Noble House, one of the oldest there is. If anyone tries to hurt you, it's not just Azkaban, it's the Kiss they face." Tom now shared his wife's grin, looking to the twins.

"Do you think you've had enough training to pull it off? Of course, even if you take the titles you can appoint a Goblin at Gringotts to handle ninety percent of the daily affairs." Harry and Hermione shared a glance before nodding slowly.

"I've got to say, it would be nice. But do we reveal who we are? Or come up with another back story?" Harry shook his head.

"We have to reveal who we are, or at least explain Dumbledore's interference. I can't be Lord Potter and _not_ be a Potter. We have to go to the Wizengamot and accuse Dumbledore, bring the goblins in, and tarnish his name. After we've claimed the titles, of course." The family fell into silence as they contemplated whether or not it would be feasible. After a few minutes, Hermione raised her head.

"I agree with Harry. Let's take on the titles and expose Dumbledore." Tom gave his children a smile, nodding in acceptance.

"Very well. As of tomorrow, you two shall be Lord Potter and Lady Hufflepuff."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! here's chapter 6. So, my muse ran away again... if you see her, tell her she needs to come back.**

 **As usual, I ask for your help in finding grammar and spelling errors. Sadly, I am still beta-less.**

 **Also as usual, flames will be used to keep me warm as I try to write chapter 10.**

 **Next update will be between 1-3 days later than the 3 day window I gave y'all a few chapters ago. I don't want to run out of chapters while I'm still writing the end.**

 **For those of you who've read this from the beginning, I'm nearing the end of the story. I am planning 15 chapters (with a bonus alternate ending), and have a sorta outline for chapters 12 and 13.**

 **Go be beautiful butterflies my lovelies!**

 **~Rosalyn**


	7. Lady Hufflepuff Returns! Lord Potter too

The next morning found the Riddle family in a whirlwind of quizzes, a quick breakfast, and an absolutely awful portkey that made even Tom nauseous. It was six in the morning and the sun still hadn't crawled its way over the buildings of Diagon Alley. Hooded in dark cloaks and moving through the shadows, they made their way into the bank and down a long, dank hallway. They relaxed once they were ensconced in the bright office, sitting across from a hook nosed goblin whose face was perpetually set in a grimace.

"Master Riddle, Madam Riddle. You said the matter was one of urgency?" The goblin questioned, eyeing Harry and Hermione warily. Tom cleared his throat, drawing the goblin's gaze away.

"It is, Janook. My children have found their way back to me by chance. They were taken and magically abused by Dumbledore- cores bound, abilities suppressed… it's taken this long to undo the damage." The goblin harrumphed in understanding, taking a quill and scratching a few notes on a long piece of parchment. "We will not allow Dumbledore to meddle any longer. My son and daughter have come to claim titles bestowed upon them by magical and birth right." The goblin turned to Hermione first, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm, I see… Miss Riddle does carry many of the Hufflepuff traits, the bold lips and cheekbones- very uncommon nowadays in wizarding families. I take it she will become the next Lady Hufflepuff?" Hermione nodded and the goblin turned to Harry.

"I know there's the title of Lord Riddle, Janook, but I would rather take the title of my magical right for now. I wish to become Lord Potter- I plan to take the title of Lord Riddle only when father asks it of me." Harry explained to the goblin, who raised the other eyebrow so he now wore an expression of disgusted surprise.

The goblin nodded, muttering about ensuring the claims were true and slipped from his chair, telling the Riddles to stay put while he sorted out the necessary paperwork and materials. He returned several minutes later with two other goblins in tow, one wearing a robe so long he tripped on it every few steps.

Janook set up a rough-hewn bowl in the middle of his now clear desk, pouring a blue vial in first. It bubbled and sizzled in the bowl and after a moment of observation, Janook nodded to the second goblin. This goblin set a large sphere of quartz in the bowl, rolling it around until the blue liquid covered the entire stone. The goblins sat back, muttering to themselves while the Riddles looked on with interest. The liquid slowly seeped into the crystal, turning the whole thing blue before it returned to its normal shade. Magic rippled through the office, creating a small breeze which died down almost immediately. Janook smiled toothily.

"The Truth Crystal has been prepared. This crystal ensures that you are who you say you are, and that you have a right to the titles you claim. Answer even one question falsely and you shall be thrown from Gringotts. Agreed?" Hermione blinked and nodded, knowing Harry had done the same. As they agreed, the third goblin moved to stand in front of them.

"You first boy. State your full name." Harry stood taller and took a deep breath.

"Harrison Orion Riddle, known as Harry James Potter until about three months ago." The crystal glowed green and the goblin nodded.

"You claim the Potter Line, yet you are not a potter. What gives you right to this claim?" Harry's eyes blazed a little as his magic swirled around him. Hermione touched his shoulder gently and Harry took a breath.

"Sorry, a bit on edge today. I claim the Potter line because Albus Dumbledore coaxed Lily and James Potter into magically adopting me when their son, the real Harry James Potter, died as a newborn. He then obliviated them and though I have discovered the truth, the Potter magic still claims me as the heir to the Potter line." The crystal glowed green and the goblins grumbled about 'corrupted old wizards', making Hermione smile slightly.

The robed goblin turned to Hermione who waited patiently for the goblin to ask his questions.

"Girl, state your full name." Hermione nodded, giving the goblin a soft smile.

"Hermione Lyra Riddle, known as Hermione Jean Granger until three months ago." the crystal affirmed she was telling the truth and the goblin continued.

"You claim the Hufflepuff line yet there is no Hufflepuff blood in the Riddle family. How can you make a birthright claim?" Hermione's eyes darkened and though her magic didn't become tangible, Harry took a large step sideways as the goblins took a step back.

"Dumbledore magically bound and adopted me to the squibs known as the Grangers who did not know about magic until I manifested it. They come from a line of seven generations of squibs who are the descendants of Helga Hufflepuff. Though I have found the truth, the Ministry's records still show me as the birth daughter of two muggles. While their facts are incorrect, this allows me to claim the Hufflepuff line as my own." The crystal turned green and the goblins nodded, beckoning the family back to their seats.

"Very well. Both of you please stand and cut your right hand across the palm. Set your hand on the crystal and repeat the ancient rite of our families." Hermione looked to Harry and nodded, the two cutting their hands and approaching the crystal in tandem. Having memorized each family's Lordship Incantation, the twins spoke in time, only a handful of words differing. Silence filled the room after a few minutes and the crystal glowed softly before dissolving into the bowl. Janook smiled.

"Lord Potter, Lady Hufflepuff, it would be my pleasure to take you to your account managers while I continue working on affairs with your father." Hermione nodded but Harry stopped her.

"Dumbledore and the Weasleys frequent Diagon during the late summer. Let's go with siblings set three?" Hermione nodded and after a few seconds the twins had turned into slightly taller, blonde haired, green-eyed versions of themselves. The second goblin, who turned out to be named Gripclaw, led first Harry then Hermione to see their account managers to undo the years of damage that time and Dumbledore had caused.

Harry had more damage to undo by far. He met with Kalhook and the goblin took no time to explain the dire situation.

"Young Lord, there is much to do. Albus Dumbledore has your vault key and I've just gotten the account details. He's withdrawn four hundred thousand galleons from your family vault, and almost half of your trust vault." Harry's eyes darkened as the accountant talked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, first things first, we're creating a new key tied to my magic. That will dissolve the old key, correct?" The goblin nodded. "Alright. When Dumbledore next comes to take from my vault, arrest him and then finish the key. I want reparation with interest for all the money he's stolen from me." Kalhook grinned nastily, chuckling.

"Lord Potter, we'll make a goblin out of you yet. Ey, we'll see to it he's arrested. What about the Weasleys?" Harry sighed deeply.

"They've nothing with which to pay me back. Let them be, it's Dumbledore who enabled them." The goblin nodded and scratched a few notes down.

"Now, Lord Potter, Dumbledore claimed as your magical guardian to work on your behalf. He terminated many of your investments, and gold has all but stopped flowing into the Potter Vaults." Harry nodded, thinking.

"Kalhook, I'm not a very good lord. I've only just learned about all this a few months ago. If I were to resume investing, where do you think I should do so?" The goblin looked surprised, but cleared his throat and looked through a few papers.

"Dumbledore terminated your investments in the Daily Prophet and Borgin and Burkes, as well as with the apothecaries here and in Knockturn Alley. I would suggest a 20% stake in each, as well as getting in on the opening at Ollivanders." Harry nodded his acceptance and the goblin started drawing up the offers. The next hour was a back and forth between Harry and his account manager as they laid plans to undo the damage caused by the meddlesome old man known as Albus Dumbledore.

Meanwhile, Hermione found her work cut out for her as well. Entering the office of Riptalon, the two exchanged pleasantries before the wizened goblin turned the conversation to business.

"My lady, it's been nine generations since the Hufflepuff line has been active but I have prayed for this day for a long time. My clan has always served the Hufflepuffs as accountants and close confidants- I hope we can continue that relationship." After Hermione gave him a kind smile, he continued.

"As per the contract set by Lady Hufflepuff, the accounts shut down after the third generation of squibs. We will need to go to the Ancestral vault to reactivate your accounts and then we can look into your assets and investments." Hermione gave a nod and stood, following the goblin through a secret passage to the mine carts. Stepping into one, Hermione took her first ride down the hazardous track. As the cart reached it's normal breakneck speed Hermione couldn't help but laugh, wind rushing past her and throwing her laughter into the darkness behind them.

They traveled faster and faster, through loops, waterfalls, and trick tracks. After ten minutes the car came to a stop and Hermione's skin began to crawl as she heard the low growl of a very large beast. Riptalon beckoned her from the cart and pointed down a hall.

"Your vault sits at the very end, alongside the Slytherin vault. Follow the sound of the heartbeat. Your claim is pure and you have the title, so the dragons shouldn't bother you." The goblin chuckled darkly and Hermione felt the color drain from her face. Determined, she squashed the panic welling in her chest and squared her shoulders.

Hermione walked slowly through the dank hallway, vaults towering above her on either side. She heard the low growl and fought to keep her pace steady. The hallway became warmer the farther she went and her ears picked up a faint sound. A heartbeat. Hermione closed her eyes and let her feet and magic guide her down the hall, passing inches from a dragon who had poked his head around the corner to evaluate if the intruder was lunch or not. Hermione stopped as she felt the heartbeat sound fading away and she opened her eyes to find herself staring into the life-like eyes of a carved badger.

The Hufflepuff vault door stood forty feet high, bronze with a beautifully carved obsidian badger guarding the lock. Hermione took a moment, staring in awe and the craftsmanship. She jumped as she felt something heavy settle around her neck. Pulling the leather string, she found an obsidian skeleton key engraved with a large bronze 'H'. She slid the key into the slot and turned it once. The badger opened it's mouth and spoke softly.

"A drop of blood, to prove you're family…" Hermione pricked her thumb on the badger's tooth and let a drop of blood drip into it's mouth. The badger purred softly, its eyes gleaming softly. "You are one of mine, little badger. Please, enter." The key turned between the badgers paws and the vault door swung open. Hermione stepped in and looked around in awe.

The vault was neatly organized, with large extended chests for galleons, sickles, and knuts off to the left. Behind these chests stood a large, ornate wardrobe which displayed gilded gold letters, labeling it the wardrobe with all of the Hufflepuff family line's favourite outfits. Next to it was a similar wardrobe labeled for weapons and wands. Off to the left stood a doll-house sized greenhouse, in which sat hundreds of magical plans- several of which were now extinct. Hermione smiled widely before taking a handful of galleons in an expandable pouch and left, promising the badger outside that she'd be back in a few days to look through more of the vault's history. She moved back down the hall and met Riptalon to take the journey back to the main bank.

Back in her account manager's office, Hermione got down to business choosing investments and combining her own small vault from her squib parents with the main vault. She also got a promise from Riptalon that he would personally find and explain the situation to Hermione's family and would see to it that the fidelus charm would be cast. Happy with the work she'd done, she met her parents back in the first office and waited for Harry, who arrived five minutes later. Happy with their progress, the Riddles disapparated back to their manor, ate a quick dinner, and dispersed for the night.

 **A/N: Hello my darlings! Here's chapter 7. Sorry it's late, I woke up this morning and suddenly knew the ending of Chapter 10. I'll be starting on chapter 11 tomorrow, so I'm stretching out the updates so that you won't have an awfully long wait for the end of this story. I want to know your opinions on how the story ends- if the last chapter is Harry or Hermione centric. I'm writing both endings, but whichever one you guys pick will be the one that goes up first (One allows for a sequel at some point, one doesn't).**

 **Go be awesome aardvarks today my darlings!**

 **~Rosalyn**


End file.
